Trancendra
by greendogtheater
Summary: Cassandra stumbles upon a hypnotist. How will this end up?


Cassandra was walking through Corona. She was given the day off since Rapunzel and her family had to visit a neighboring royal kingdom for some trade exchange meeting. She couldn't ask for anything more, being able to walk around town with her rough look.

Cassandra breathed in a breath of fresh air before saying, "Nothing like a day off to calm yourself."

Cassandra notcied that there was a small crowd in front of a mysterious man.

"Hmm?" Cassandra questioned to herself as she went to the crowd.

She eventualy got a look at the mysterious man as he was wearing a spiffy black suit with pants to match, a yellow turban is on his head and he had a black english mustache. He was holding a swinging gold pocket watch in front of a sleeping girl with his right hand.

"Now deary," said the man ominously, "When I snap my fingers, you will be as mature as you can be." He then snaps his fingers on his left hand.

The girl awakened and said in a faux-deep voice, "That was quite an expeience, my dear fellow." With that, the girl went off.

"A hypnotist huh?" said Cassandra in amuesment, "Other than Raps being under the spell of that witch long ago, I doubt a swinging watch can mess with your head. That girl is probably just humoring him."

"Now then," said the hypnotist, "Who else wishes to experience the power of mind control from The Great Swirlson?"

"The Great Swirlson?" scoffed Cassandra discreetly before saying, "Time to prove to everyone that this guy's a joker."

With that, Cassandra raised her hand up high and Swirlson managed to see it.

"You there in the back row!" shouted Swirlson.

The crowed moved aside to see Cassandra raising her hand.

"That's right, Great Swirlson," said Cassandra with a confident tone, "I wish to see your powers for myself!"

The Great Swirlson put a finger to his chin to tap it in thought, before saying, "Very well than, come hither."

Cassandra walked toward Swirlson and stopped at just an inch-and-a-half near him.

"Alright my dear," said The Great Swirlson as he took his watch out and swung it in front of Cassandra's face, "Keep your eyes on the watch and listen to the sound of my voice."

Cassandra focused her attention on the pocket watch with a cocky grin, certain that her brain will not be under this guy's control in any way.

However after a moment, she felt light-headed and her grin decended into a mild frown.

"Now madame,' said Swirlson dramatically, "Your eyelids are feeling heavy. You are falling into a deep, deep sleep."

Cassandra's eyelids did droop until they were halfway closed and tried to stay open, showing a sign of willpower.

"When I count to three," said Swirlson, "You will be completely under my power and blissfully sleep like there's no tomorrow."

As he said his next lines Cassandra's eye drooped even further until they were fully closed.

"1, 2, 3!"

With that, Cassandra's body went limp and nearly fell over on her back, but Swirlson caught her in time. In addition, she had a blissful smile on her face while she was asleep just as Swirlson ordered her trance to be blissful.

"She's under." Swirlson whispered before saying out-loud, "Now dear...I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Cassandra," said Cassandra in a blissful monotone.

"Alright then Cassandra," said Swirlson with a strange smirk, "Tell me honestly. Did you really want to see my powers for yourself?"

"No sir." said Cassandra.

"Really now?" inquired Swirlson, "Then why did you volunteer to be my subject?"

"Because I didn't really believe you could actually hypnotize people." said Cassandra, mindlessly exposing her plan to Swirlson, "And I wanted everyone here to see that."

Swirlson gave a rather angered look before putting on a devious face.

"Open those eyes, my puppet, and rise up." He commanded her.

Cassandra obeyed and opened her eyes to reveal her pupils the size of pins (symbolizing her trance) and she raises up out of Swirlson's arms, but slouched down a bit with her arms hanging limp as if she was a zombie all while her blissful smile remained in place.

"What an impudent young lady you are," said Swirlson indignantly to the brainwashed Cassandra, "We must fix that."

He took a small list wit the title "PUNISHMENT COMMANDS" imprinted on top and began reading over it.

"Here we go!" said Swirlson, looking at one item on his list, "The ole' 'fatten up' pentaly."

Seconds later, the hypnotized Cassandra was siting at a table full of fattening delicacies like giant drumsticks of meat, cake with white frosting, etc. All while Swirlson and the crowd were standing behind her.

"As punishment for trying to humiliate my, my sweet," said Swirlson, "You are to eat all of this food until I stop you. Understand?"

"Yes master." said Cassandra monotoniously as she took a handful of cake and began eating like a pig and the more she ate, the more wider her somach gets.

After about a minute, nearly all the food was gone from the table and Cassandra was chewing on the last piece of food while slouching down completely on the chairr she was sitting in and her mouth was covered in random bits of food. Not only that, but she looked as if she has eaten a medium-sized dragon as she was morbidly obese.

"Okay, I think that's enough," said Swirlson before putting another command into Cassandra's guacamole brain, "Now my dear, when I snap my fingers you will awaken from your trance and you will not forget this little leson I taught you about challenging another's power."

He snapped his fingers and Cassandra gave a few blinks before shaking her head and giving a sleepy look as her pupils returned to normal size, signifying that she was released from the hypnosis.

"What just happened?" asked Cassandra before the chair she was on suddenly collapsed, causing the audience to laugh at her.

"Well Cass," said Rapunzel indignantly back at the castle, "What have you learned about challenging another's worth?"

"To...not...do...it." said Cassandra as she was shoddily jogging across the field.

Eugene was watching her through a nearby bench with a bemused look, "Best day ever. Too bad I missed the hypno show."

THE END


End file.
